1. Field of Disclosure
This invention relates to a method of providing digital content to a user. Particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to on-line ordering of multimedia products via a public data communications network, such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in popularity of and accessibility to the Internet together with the increase in relatively higher band-width data connections to client terminals, the purchase of products which can be sent to a customer via high bandwidth data connections (including wireless connections) is increasing. Multimedia products which particularly lend themselves to such a method of purchase are those associated with the entertainment industries where audio and/or visual products can readily be rendered as digital data which may be sent via data connections, such as terrestrial, cable, satellite and Internet networks.
Currently, multimedia products may also be purchased on optical discs such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVD). DVD technology has progressed with the advent of recordable and rewritable DVDs. There are a number of different types, including DVD-R which allows only a single recording to be made on each disc, and DVD-RAM, DVD-RW and DVD+RW which allow many recordings to be made on each disc.